A FATHER'S LOVE
by thebloodlust23
Summary: Troy's and his father have a little heart to heart before the big game but unexpected feeling come to light.


A FATHERS LOVE

TROY B AND JACK B

When Jack saw his son sitting on the bench before the big game he started to feel something he had never felt before. Do you think he can contain himself or do you think his passions will explode read and find out. P.S I suck at summary's its better than it sounds.

A/N WARNING! WARNING! THIS CONTAINS INCEST SLASH AND MALE/MALE ACTION IF THIS ISNT YOUR FORTE' THEN PLEASE LEAVE AND FIND SOMETHING THAT IS MORE TO YOUR LIKING I WOULD LIKE NO FLAMES.

_HSM_

Jack walked into the EAST HIGH boy's locker room. Looking for his son so excited about the victory he knew his wildcats would bring him. He found his handsome son Troy sitting on a bench getting ready and without a shirt on. He cleared his throat and his son looked at him with his beautiful baby blues.

"Dad what's up?"

"Uh…I…." Jack again cleared his throat struggling to find his words with his son's shirtless body staring at him. See jack had a secret before he had met Troy's mother whom he loved dearly he had been a rather wild teenager he had been Bi sexual and had many sexual male partner's and then he had met Troy's mother and settled down. But his urges still surfaced and being a high school gym teacher with a bunch of naked hormonal teenage guy's walking around didn't help. In fact sometimes he would jack off under his desk when they were walking around Because seeing all those cocks and toned bodied made him extremely hard to an almost painful level and he always needed relief.

"Dad"

"Oh yea I came to wish you good luck. I know you guys will win." Jack loosened his tie it was getting unbearably hot in the locker room.

"Are you alright dad?"

"Yea just a little over excited I guess it's getting pretty hot in here."

He sat down on the bench across from his son. Jack stared at his son again and his flawless teen body his caramel sun bathed skin his perfect nipples jack couldn't resist. What happened next would change Troy and Jack's lives forever. He leaned forward and suddenly his lips were on his sons nipples.

"Dad what the hell are you. Oh god… dad I don't…oh wow." Jack licked at his son's nipples and bit gently making each tiny bud pop up in excitement. He savored the taste of his sons skin realizing what he had done he came out of his haze. A huge bulge now visible in his pants, trying to cover himself Troy stopped him and looked at his father who was clearly embarrassed and turned on by his lack of self-control. Jack moved his hands and tried to cover his bulging pants. But Troy wanted more.

"Don't dad its ok that was awesome in fact can we go farther?" Without giving his dad enough time to answer Troy eased forward and his lips attached to his fathers and suddenly all of Jacks inhibitions were gone and Troy was overcome by lust and lost all of his as well all that was left was unbridled passion and unknown love for one another that had never been explored until now. Troy licked his father lower lip asking for entrance into his mouth Jack happily granted Troy permission he and Jack savored the others taste it was intoxicating to them both. They battled for dominance and finally jack gave up and let his son explore his mouth. Soon after Jack took over and explored his son a few minutes of this back and forth make out session lasted until Troy got down off the bench adjacent from his father and settled in between his legs the bulge in Jack's pants was still fully visible. Troy slowly palmed his father through his pants and then pulled the pants to the floor. Troy bent down to his father's clothed cock and licked him through the white briefs he still had on. Finally the cloth was soaked through and Troy gently pulled them down releasing his father's blood engorged prick. Troy took a moment to do a quick comparison. His father's was at a full glorious 10 inches while Troy still going through puberty and all was only eight and a half inches but both his and his father's cocks were thick like father like son. Troy went up to his father's lips and kissed hungrily and then Troy ripped his father's shirt open and licked his father's slightly hairy chest and swirled his tongue around his lightly coated nipples kissing and sucking making sure each were hard when he was done he kissed a trail down his father's body dipping his tongue into his navel which elicited a loud and sexual moan from his father which had Troy leaking inside his basketball shorts. He reached his father's cock and attacked he licked the underside of the hard shaft up and down before finally taking in his father all the way he had a bit of trouble at first but was soon deep throating his dad like a pro.

"Shit son… oh god mmm… wow… son when I was your age I couldn't even go down that far."

"You were gay dad"

"Before I met your mother I was bisexual but keep going we will talk later."

Troy obeys and takes his father in deep burying his nose in his father bush and inhaling his masculine scent and Jack almost at the point of no return before he came he pulled troy of his cock and Troy settles back on the bench and his father got on his knees. He slowly pulled down Troy's basketball shorts and his briefs before licking his son's swollen head before taking him in and gagging on his sons length. Seeing his father sucking him off and jerking his own cock below him was turning Troy on even more and bringing him closer to the edge. Troy about to blow pulled his dad off stood up and turned around. His round ass was right in jacks face and he knew what his son wanted Troy bent over a bit farther exposing his puckered hole to his dad and Jack licked his lips still on his knees he leaned forward and inhaled the sweet scent of his sons ass. His tongue lapped at Troy's hole making him moan loudly in pleasure he had never before experienced. Jack lapped and lapped until he drove his tongue into his sons ass Jack tasted his sons very core and relished his sweet flavor the deeper Jacks tongue explored the louder Troy began to moan. In and out Jacks tongue went making his son dripping wet. Jack took off his dress jacket and laid it on the cool floor of the boy's locker room. Ready to claim his son and take him but first he wanted Troy to taste him as well he wanted his son to tongue his hole and taste him as he had tasted Troy. He stood up and turned around. Troy's jaw almost hit the floor when he turned and saw his dad in the position he had just been in a leg coked up on the bench bent over with his hole displayed for Troy's enjoyment Troy got on his knees and buried his face in his dads crack sniffing at the strong and delicious scent had Troy leaking pre-cum all over the back of his dads jacket. Sniffing it was making also making his cock increasingly hard. Finally Troy finally speared his sexy dads hole with his tongue and the taste was almost too much for Troy to bear it was delicious Troy licked his dads hole and made him wet he savored the taste and kept going deeper and deeper with his tongue. Finally Troy laid down on the makeshift palate of clothes that had gathered on the floor And spread his legs open wide. Jack positioned himself between his sons leg's and used a bit of saliva as lube seeing as how they didn't have any he lifted Troy's legs up and moistened his hole once again. Troy looked at his father with his beautiful eyes.

"Take me dad im ready."

"Ok son let me know if I hurt you."

Troy nodded and Jack slowly inched his hips forward his dick prodded his sons hole Troy twitched with anticipation. Jack head was now inside. Troy felt no pain only intense pleasure. One completely inside, Troy wasted no time in letting his father know he could move Jack started a slow rocking motion in and out but that wasn't enough Troy wanted more.

"Dad, Harder, Faster too slow. Need more." Was all he could muster his dad complied and started ramming Troy hard. He was moaning.

"Uh…uh… .. .awwwww dad!"

Troy felt incredible nothing had ever felt so good.

"You like that son." That was all it took Troy exploded all over himself and as his muscles contracted inside around his dad cock making Troy's hole more tight His dad came hard inside of him as well. Jack pulled out of his son. And jack started to gather his clothes.

"Im not finished yet dad I wanna fuck you."

"What?"

"I wanna fuck you."

"Wow son…"

Jack bent over the bench.

"Let's try this position"

"Ok dad"

Troy bent down and lapped at his dad's hole making it nice and wet. Using his own cum and some of his saliva as lube he slicked up his cock. Bent down and lapped at his dad's hole again getting another taste. Positioned at his dad's entrance he prodded his cock in Penetrating his first ring. The deeper into his dad he went the more intense the heat got. Finally all the way in the heat was too much and he had to move.

"Oh god son harder harder."

His dad practically begged and Troy gladly obliged He pounded his dad for what felt like ages hard and deep his dad way moaning and yelling his names. A few minutes later he felt it.

"Oh dad im gonna ohh."

"Oh fuck son shoot your load in my hole do it."

"Oh fuck!" The both moaned in unison as his dads hole contracted and got tighter around his cock.

"Oh I love you dad"

"I love you too son." As troy shot a huge load into his dad as he followed with another load of his own. They took a quick shower to wash the smell of sex off of them and then a quick kiss.

"Can we do this some other time dad."

"We will see son."

THE END.

_HSM_

Once again to those who read I hope you like it. I know its out of the norm but hey that why some of us write right? Any way I hope you like. I own nothing not the characters nor the incredible movie High School Musical.


End file.
